Govenor General Lelouch
by Shessa
Summary: A/U what if Lelouch was never exiled but came to area 11 as govenor general, with nunnally ofcourse.
1. Chapter 1

As the plane landed on Tokyo there was an honour guard ready

As the plane landed on Tokyo there was an honour guard ready. They looked nervous at the plane. it was white and had the familiar crest of the lion and serpent of Britannia. As it taxied in the guards took up position and stood there in salute.

Jeremiah was waiting as the shuttle taxied in on it was his prince. The man he had chosen to server and protect, ever since Marianne had died. Why he had chosen this land Jeremiah did not know it was full of number and rebels even now seven years after its conquest. But Lelouch was always one to seek a challenge perhaps he whished to show his father he is a man now.

Jeremiah shook his head and walked down the runway to where the plane had finally come to a standstill and the doors opened and the stairs dropped down. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and saw Lelouch walk up to the door with his sister at his arm princess nunnally

Lord Jeremiah. Lelouch said it is good to see you again all preparations have been made?

Jeremiah knelt yes my prince all the preparations have been made

Good Lelouch said as he walked down the stairs.

His sister seemed a little scared, and held on to Lelouch tightly.

As they walked inside lord Jeremiah walked next to nunnally. You have nothing to fear princess; I am here to protect you.

She looked at lord Jeremiah and smiled at him, then looked down I know lord Jeremiah but I... i just miss pendragon. I... i will adjust.

Nunnally you did not have to come with me, I can still send you back to pendragon and your friends. Lelouch said.

No. no i want to be here with you and help you. You are my brother. She said

Ok nunnally, don't worry you will make new friends here.

--

Kallen Kōzuki was waiting on the signal to start her part she was to purpose the patrol so oghi and the others could take the sakuradite the new governor general was offering to the emperor. It just felt good to finally do something against Britannia that was more than just striking out randomly.

She was concealed at the corner of the building behind some barrels with two of her comrades from the ghetto. They were also resistance fighters.

Her radio crackled and it was another resistance fighter. There coming around the corner. Then she heard oghi's voice 5seconds.

4

3

2

1

A large explosion shook the harbour as the knightmare frames that were guarding the ship exploded.

Kallen went into action too and she got out her gun and motioned the two others with her to ready them. She could hear the guards running towards her position.

now she yelled and she came up from behind the barrels and fired at them the guards were caught in the open and two went down as bullets riddled them then they stared to fire back.

she ducked back to pull out the clip and to reload she stat there with her back against the barrel to reload and looked up for on second and there outlined in the sky she saw something that froze her heart she could see black knighmares 3 of them flying closer she had never seen knightmares flying

Stunned she looks at it then she realised what this mean quickly, she got her communicator from her jacket and several rounds hit the barrels. The guards were fighting back. She presses the button and screamed ohgi it's a trap

As she did that the knightmares fired rockets at the ship that was there target.

No she screamed, she tried to think of something anything she could do. She fired her machine gun at the incoming rockets but to no avail.

The earth shook and she felt something hit her in the back of her head and there was darkness.

--

Jeremiah walked into the governor general's office with the paper about the recent anti insurgence plan. Its execution was almost flawless. He strode to where Lelouch was sitting and reading his paper.

He walked to right in front of the desk and said. My prince here are the reports then bowed slightly and put them on the desk. Lelouch put down the papers he was currently reading ad picked up the new papers. Then he spoke.

Really Jeremiah you don't have to call me prince here. Here I am governor general. He looked at his protector and saw that he was standing at attention. Relax Jeremiah.

As he read through the reports, he shook his head then he got out of his chair and walked of the window overlooking the city. Something wrong my prince... i mean governor? Jeremiah asked walking next to him.

Mmm wrong not really it's just that there must be a larger group behind this resistance than i thought, if they can mobilize this kind of response. Someone with large funds is behind this. Now i just have to lure them out.

The door behind Jeremiah opened and in came running nunnally. She ran right to where Lelouch was standing hair flowing behind her brother she cried loudly. Lelouch had little time to turn around before she hugged him fiercely.

Is it true she asked? Is it really true? She asked excitedly.

Lelouch turned around and smiled and acted innocent. What is true nunnally?

Can i really go to the academy? Really? She asked with bated breath.

Of course you can nunnally how could i deny my little sister anything.

Nunnally hugged him fiercely again. Thank you brother thank you

Lelouch smiled.

--

Lelouch wondered what he was doing here. Something about this one was different Kallen Kōzuki the name was somehow familiar.

He entered the interrogation room. Inside the room was a Kallen Kōzuki tied down to a metal table with metal braces over her legs and arms and an eye shield to render her blind. She wore black pants and jacket with a red t-shirt underneath.

I can hear you she said straining against the bonds.

It doesn't matter what you do to me I'll never talk. She said sounding braver than she felt at that time. She thought about her brother and how she wished he was still alive.

When he was this close he felt it again the eerie feeling that he knew this girl she was somehow familiar. But how could he know an 11 terrorist from anywhere he was just in area 11 for a week. Lelouch walked closer.

Kallen braced for what she though would happen, many terrible things when through her head.

He stood about next to the restraining table and looked down at her all bound with metal bonds. She was nervous he could see her muscles tensed. Why did i come here? I do not know this 11.

Lelouch mused as his hand reached out and touched Kallen on her hand almost as if it was drawn to it by itself. They must be getting help from somewhere but who. He stopped himself from touching her and drew it back quickly.

Then he tuned around and left. Leaving Kallen in the dark all alone. She heard the door close. Then she was alone. She wondered who that was. When he was near her she had felt something. Like a current running through her body. A feeling that she was close to something, something very good or very bad she did not know.

After that she was interrogated for hours with the man asking the same questions again and again. She was even slapped a few times. And they put her in a normal cell with only cuffs as restraint. The next day was the same and the next too..

At first she was afraid but if this was it that she could live with it. She wanted.. She did not know what but there was something nagging at her the whole time she was alone.

--

At the same time two men were staring at a screen displaying the cell Kallen was in

She should be a little tamer now Lelouch said looking at the girl lying on the floor of the cell dressed in a white restraining shirt.

Jeremiah looked at the redhead in solitary confinement. The girl looked anything but tamed she looked like she could chew through metal right now. But it was impolite to argue with the prince so he said. Maybe she is why did u spare her my prince?

Lelouch looked at his knight who was studying him at this moment. Don't worry she is going to lead me to this mysterious group called Kyoto. Once that is gone area 11 should be easy to pacify.

Oh and why would Kyoto get involved with a failed terrorist Lelouch? Jeremiah asked knowing his prince had a plan and that was always dangerous. Especially when his eyes glinted like this,

You are right my knight the people behind Kyoto would not care about a failed terrorist but a successful one now there is something for then to care about. And when they expose themselves than they will die. Lelouch stood there thinking it over.

Only ... only he said.

What is my prince? Jeremiah asked

There is no reason not to execute her, we should make arrangements for her to escape then. Yes i suppose that will have to do Jeremiah i will leave it to you. Lelouch said.

But sire a question if you would indulge me he said with half a bow. How is she going to be a successful terrorist? He picked up the pad where the detail about the resistance cell was written down on. He leaved through the 3 papers.

He looked again at his prince. Are you sure he said. They seem to be very .. euh unsuccessful and small.

That is exactly why we will use them they are small so they will appreciate the victories. And they are restless after the failed attempt. Lelouch smiled.

As for success we will help them with there efforts until we have what we want then we simply roll up the terrorists and Kyoto in one fell swoop. Ah well i suppose this is the best these 11's can do, i should at least entertain myself.

--

Class please listen we have a new student. We are very honoured that she will be joining our school.

The teacher said as she stood next to a brown haired girl in her school uniform. She looked a little unsure but otherwise ok.

Class please welcome Princess Nunnally vie Britannia

As the teacher said her name most of the eyes in the class went wide. Murmurs of princess and Britannia.

Nunnally never felt more ill at ease than when she stood in front of crowds. She wished she had Lelouch gift of feeling at ease in every situation. She went to the seat appointed to her by the teacher and sat there.

She was seated next to a girl with long red hair. The girl smiled at her when she looked at her and introduced herself. I'm Shirley she said. Nunnally shook her hand I'm Nunnally.

Nice to meet you. Shirley said.

At the end of the class Shirley and Nunnally were walking down the hall. Shirley noticed that a man was following them. He looked young but too old for Ashford academy. She was about to say something when Nunnally interrupted her.

He's my eeuh bodyguard. She looked at Nunnally bodyguard? She said not understanding. Yes Nunnally said my brother insisted upon it because it was a school with commoners. She blinked then it hit her again Nunnally was a princess.

Of course of course Shirley said waving away her previous comment. They walked a little. Say is it true what they say about the say? Shirley asked.

What do they say? Nunnally asked

They say that the governor general is your brother. Shirley asked in a conspiratory tone.

Yes Lelouch is my brother. Nunnally admitted. He's a very kind brother. We've been very close since my mother died.

Shirley nodded. Then they came to the room. Inside she could hear yelling. And a woman's voice in a softer tone. I'm sorry Amber there is nothing i can do.

The door opened with a bang and out walked a girl as old a Nunnally she seemed furious. She also seemed to be crying. And ran past Nunnally. Shirley watched her going she shook her head.

What was that about Nunnally asked.

Mmm oh that's amber she is Kallen statefeld half sister. Since Kallen is missing she has been franticly trying to find her. I wish her luck it's not the same without her. She said as Shirley and Nunnally walked into the student council room.

As they both walked in milly Ashford looked as if she had just frozen stiff.

Shirley looked at milly a bit puzzled. milly she said in an attempt to wake her. Milly blinked and then blushed. I'm sorry she said bowed and then said. Your highness.

At that rival looked up and say milly bowing her head. Milly chan what are you doing.

Nunnally smiled you don't have to bow to me I'm just a student. She said helping milly up again.

Rivals came out of the chair and looked at the girl she did not seem that royal to him. She was pretty but not milly.

Milly seemed to recover a little then smiled. Well in that case would you like to join the student council?

Shirley was stunned, rivals looked on knowing that whatever milly Ashford wants badly enough will happen so he just strode forwards to meet the girl.

Nunnally was unsure. I don't know i just got here. Milly shook her hand with a beaming smile well than glad to have you onboard. muhahah now we have the power to get away with anything. Milly stated to the room ignoring the others.

Nunnally asked Shirley is she always like that?

Shirley smiled yes the student president is always like that. Well i suppose i should introduce you to rivals.

Rivals was waiting to be introduced to Nunnally. Welcome to the student council, i apologise upfront for the president's..

Milly interrupted what are you apologising for.. Milly asked with menace.

Backing away rivals warded off the evil look. Noting nothing. Rival scurried away.

Nunnally smiled at that. When milly turned around to her. She finally shook hands with Nunnally. Welcome Nunnally to the student council i hope you like parties!

Nunnally smiled yes i do, i really like parties.

Good, milly Ashford said because i have a great idea for a great party, we will have a ball in honour of our new student council member.

--

Nunnally was eating her breakfast and next to her at a comfortably small table was Lelouch. He was reading something. Nunnally wanted to ask him something but did not quite know how to begin.

As she pushed around her slice of bread Lelouch asked her what was wrong without looking up from his papers.

She remained silent. That got his attention. Lelouch put down his papers and looked at her. Nunnally is something wrong.

Well i did something.. Something that you won't like. He just kept looking at her waiting for it to slowly come out.

I joined the student council yesterday and the president want to hold a ball to celebrate my arrival at the school. And they .. They wanted me too..

A silence fell with Nunnally looking down. What is it, it can't be that bad Lelouch said.

Well they wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come. Nunnally said in a rush

Well Nunnally you know i would love nothing better than to go to a ball with my sister but i have important things to do.

She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. Please brother i sort of .. Nunnally looked away. Kind of promised you would come. She finished quietly.

Lelouch smiled well if that is so i cannot make my sister look bad now can i than i will come. When is it? Lelouch asked

Nunnally face lit up at those words and she smiled broadly she then hugged him thank you brother she squealed

Lelouch just held her.

--

So how did it go asked milly Ashford of Nunnally as she walked into the student councils office

He agreed to come. Nunnally said with a smile

See, i told you milly said to Nunnally. If you ask nicely he'll do anything you want.

I suppose Nunnally said, i just want to take brother somewhere fun, he's always so serious

Oh milly said don't worry ill be fun or my name isn't milly Ashford!

Shirley came running in out of breath and walked to the table leaned on it and panted. Are you ok milly asked Shirley. I'm fine the red haired woman said panting. Then she smiled looking around the room.

Shirley stood straight then looked at milly, she's still not back? Milly shook her head.

Is someone missing? Nunnally asked

Yes Shirley said Kallen statefeld, but is not unusual for her to be missing for a few days but her half sister amber hasn't seen her in days too. Shirley said a little sad.

Milly sat down, she came in here yesterday to ask me to ask my dad to help look for her. But my father no longer has that influence like that. I wish i could help her.. Milly sat there also sad at the thought.

Euh.. Nunnally tried, i could ask my brother to help look for her?

At that both the faces of Shirley and milly looked at her. Really Shirley said. Milly stood up yes please ask your brother for help, i had forgot about him. Milly said feeling a little embarrassed.

I should have remembered. Ah well now for the costumes we need costumes, and soon too the ball is only a few days away. We should really get shopping milly said grabbing the hands of Shirley and Nunnally tomorrow after school, deal? She said looking at the girls assembled

Rival stood up and what about me. He said a little dejected. Come with us and will find you something to wear too. Milly said.

--

Nunnally was walking to the transport plane that would take her to the governor's palace when a young girl came running after her and called on her to stop.

Nunnally waited until the girl had caught up to her. The girl spent her first few seconds standing there catching her breath. Please she said. Please let me come with you.

Why? She asked

Euh.. I'm amber statefeld, she explained. Milly said you knew the governor general and were going to ask about my sister. Kallen.

I don't know .. Lelouch is a very difficult man to convince to do anything. If your there..

Please amber said i want to do anything i can to help my sister. Amber said with a fierce tone.

Nunnally smiled at her fierceness. Ok amber you can come see my brother, if you promise to be my friend. She said and held out her hand.

Amber looked at the outstretched hand and took it. Ok she said you don't seem to be as bad as i thought for a princess. Behind Nunnally the bodyguard was insulted on her behalf eyeing the impudent young amber with hostility

The plane took off and began its 15 minute commute tot he palace. As it soared trough the air Nunnally looked out of the window at the city below them it was small compared to pendragon where she grew up.

So what is he like the governor general? Amber asked.

Nunnally looked at the girl she looked unsure of herself. Even though she had been so forceful only a moment ago. Don't worry Nunnally said my brother is very smart and he always helps me.

Amber nodded to herself. She seemed sad.

You must love your sister a great deal Nunnally said.

I do. I do i hope she is alright but this isn't the first time she has disappeared. But she always lets me know she is alright and now.. Amber tried hard not to cry.

She'll be alright Nunnally said touching ambers shoulder. You will see Lelouch will find her for you I'm sure he can do it. Said Nunnally trying to cheer up the girl.

It seemed to calm amber a little. Yes if someone can find her the governor general can he's in charge of everything right she asked Nunnally

Nunnally smiled at her. Ofcourse.

The plane landed with little ado as always her brother's knight Jeremiah was waiting for her. As she walked off the ramp with amber in tow, Jeremiah bowed lightly princess. He said simply

She walked to Jeremiah then stood in front of him looking at him. Jeremiah can my friend and i see Lelouch now? Jeremiah frowned princess your brother is a very busy man.

Please it's a matter of life and death. Nunnally said.

He looked at nunnally and the girl with the short red hair. Then shook his head, i suppose your brother could use a break from the work. You can tell him what the matter is.

Thank you Jeremiah she said. Well then follow me and keep an eye on your friend the government building is a true maze.

And it was the corridors seemed to go on for ever en there were many doors and stairs and elevators. Finally nunnally came to a place she recognised from her earlier visits. She was still getting used to the building. Jeremiah knocked once before going inside.

Amber followed nunnally in. inside was Lelouch reading his papers and sometimes making a mark with the pen on the paper.

Jeremiah he said without looking up from the papers he was looking at.

My prince , princess nunnally wanted to see you with her friend .. Amber statefeld.

That got his attention and he put down his paper and looked at the girl standing there. He leans back as he put the papers on the large desk. I always have time for you nunnally and your friends of course. He gets up from behind his desk en walks to nunnally.

Nunnally introduces the two. Lelouch this is my new friend amber. Amber this is my brother Lelouch. The two shake hands. Amber look uncomfortably at Lelouch and Lelouch wait for nunnally to say something but to his surprise amber speak quickly

I know your very busy but my sister is missing and i really miss he please can you help me. She asked folding her hands and looking pleading at Lelouch.

Unsure of what to do he looked at nunnally. She smiled please Lelouch can you help her look for Kallen? He rubbed his brow in annoyance. Damn ambush, then he looked at Jeremiah.

Looking back to amber, she stilled looked pained about her request. He smiled at her and said. I suppose i could have Jeremiah look into it but i cannot make any promises about your sister. But i will do my best.

Amber seemed to shine at the response. Then she jumped Lelouch and hugged him. A little perplex and stumbling to remain standing Lelouch extracted himself from her thanks and embrace.

Nunnally also thanked him.

--

Jeremiah came back after he took nunnally and miss amber to nunnally 's room.

Prince he said waiting for his response.

Lelouch sat there in his chair unconsciously playing with a chess piece from the board in the room he looked at it lost in thought as he turned and turned the black kind piece in his hand.

Statefelt at the same school as nunnally is attending. This is a large coincidence don't you agree Jeremiah. Lelouch mused at his knight.

It does not have to be the same family my prince.

I suppose not but i have this feeling that there is something more to this coincidence than meets the eye. Lelouch mused some more.

My prince if you wish it I'll remove this Kallen statefelt and you need not worry about nunnally safety.

Mmm Lelouch moaned. No i don't think i could do that to nunnally besides if someone is really messing with me i will find out and make him pay the price for messing with royalty. No we only need a small modification I'll just give her back to her sister.

Won't that make her suspicious? Jeremiah asked objecting

Of course it will but not of us but of nunnally. She will see it as her action that freed her. Ah well it really doesn't matter as long as she is free so she can be used. Lelouch mused some more.

We will need to arrange for some adequate protection for nunnally though she is old enough to have her own knight. Jeremiah fined me some trustworthy warriors so she can choose one.

My prince about this plan of you posing as the terrorist leader. Jeremiah asked carefully he knew Lelouch and knew that he should tread carefully around his ego.

What of it Jeremiah Lelouch asked irritated.

It is not euh .. optimal prince. It would put you in danger. Jeremiah said trying to form his thoughts into reasons the prince would accept.

Optimal Lelouch said. You mean i cannot do it? His voice took on a dangerous tone

Ah a thousand apologies prince my words we poorly chosen. Jeremiah retreated he left the room then at a motion from Lelouch. it was not the way things are done this is a foolish thing for the prince to take on the role of an undercover agent he could quite easily be killed of course that was not a reason to convince a young man who thinks he's smarter than everyone.

If only he could find a way to convince him.

--

Amber looked at nunnally room and marvelled it was huge almost as large as her whole house. The walls painted in pink and white and four different rooms. She had never seen so much wealth.

Nunnally smiled as her new friend. Big isn't it she said.

Amber could only nod at that. It wasn't big it was huge. I never seen so much stuff she said running to the dresser and she looked at all the makeup displayed there and the perfumes

Nunnally followed and looked at her new friend's astonished face.

Amber stood there picking up one piece of makeup and putting it down and picking up another more expensive one. The she heard nunnally laugh behind her not malicious but more amused

Amber turned around. Nunnally stood there, if you want i can teach you how to use it. She offered.

I can use it she said. And proceeded to prove she didn't. How's this she asked but she could see herself that the lipstick was applied to broadly

Nunnally shook her head, and got some paper towels. Its really much harder than it seems, my sister had to teach me how to use it.

Amber took the paper towels and cleaned herself up. You have a sister?

Yes i do more than one actually. She said as she got a chair for amber. Here she said sit and I'll show you how to do it.

Amber looked uncertain at the chair but then decided she liked nunnally she seemed genuine. So amber sat down.

First nunnally picked up the eyes shadow. Euphy taught me how to use it, she's the only one i really consider my sister even though she is my half sister.

Really amber sat there letting nunnally work and trying to learn how they all worked. I only have my sister. She is always looking out for me. She became a little sad at that.

Don't worry nunnally told her . Lelouch will find her you'll see. Nunnally

You really trusts your brother allot don't you? Amber said looking at the girl nunnally in the mirror.

He's always taking care of me and looking out for me. Trust me if she can be found he'll find her. Her you use this gently she said handing it to amber after finishing one of her eyes.

But but i can't do it like you can. Amber objected.

Nunnally smiled well how will you ever learn if you don't practice.

--

Kallen was back in her cell it had been a long time since she saw daylight. She had no idea how many days had passed but she guessed something like a week but could not be sure.

She missed everyone but knew that she would most likely be executed for terrorism. Strange that they had not pressed her harder about confessions, Britannia liked for its criminals to confess and then be executed.

She would miss everyone of course but she would miss most her little sister amber. She looked up to her so much and her death would crush her little heart.

Tears formed in her eyes and she blinked them away.

Must not show weakness she reminded herself. Weakness is death.

She wondered about what her sister must be doing now. Homework perhaps maybe playing outside.

Would they let her see the outside before she died.

It would be nice to smell the fresh air again even if only for a small time.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Kallen Kōzuki lay on the floor in her cel

Kallen Kōzuki lay on the floor in her cel. she had slept fitfully. afraid of what would happen if she were unconscious. she felt miserable she wanted to go home. she could hear people outside the cell. she strained to try and hear something from the conversation. she heard the door open and she could hear the people too. men, two of them. on of them grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her up painfully roughly. she cried out more in anger than in pain.

what are they going to do to me she wondered, than dimly realised that it did not matter they were going to kill her anyway. she looked around the hall they marched her down but there was nothing to see. her feet were bound with a chain to limit her stride and her arms were still wrapped up in the restraining clothes of the prison.

they marched her a long time she wondered if they were going to execute her now. when abruptly her journey ended when she was lead into a room. they put her in the plastic chair and then one of them waited inside with her.

the room was empty except a mirror, table and two chairs. it seemed like any of the interrogation room she had seen.

then came in someone she had never expected to see again. amber threw open the door and ran inside and hugged kallen crying. kallen felt stunned and then worried. a large man looking like an officer and a young girl with long brown hair came inside as well.

the officer motioned for the guard to go. the guard left, leaving her alone with the man and her sister and the mysterious girl. wordlessly the man walked over to her and started to undo her restraining clothes from behind.

'kallen i missed u so much and i was so worried. i'm so happy your safe.' amber said stil crying.

'amber what.. what .. why are you here?' kallen asked still a but unsure of what was happening. as the restraining clothes came lose she hugged her sister before amber answer.

the man undid her leg chains and the walked back to the other girl standing there. the man then spoke.

'allow me to explain kallen statefelt your sister asked princess nunnally to help look for you. she asked governor general lelouch and he found you and arranged for your release. and now you are free once more.' the man told her in a reserved voice like he did not fully agree with what was happening.

she could not understand it.she did not believe it. except her sister. she looked down at amber still holding onto her for dear life. it was impossible, they knew who she was right? then a word she heard came back to her : princess. she looked up at the girl the man had indicated when he said princess nunnally. is that the answer, is merely the wish of a princess enough to free her regardless of what others thought or knew?

it did not make sense.

she concentrated on her sister then. she just hugged her close 'i missed u so much amber i thought i would never get out of here.' she said her voice wavering. after a while the two sister legt go of each other and she could see that they had brought clothes for her too.

still holding ambers hand she looked at other girl then. 'don't worry sister that is my friend she helped me find u.' amber said. not letting go she raised her other hand to introduce them to each other. 'kallen this is nunnally. nunnally kallen.'

--

kallen and amber walked out the front of the government building in tokyo. she was still wondering if they had something planned. as they got into the car her step mother had sent for her and amber, as they sat there she finally relaxed.

maybe is was really that simple, the princess commanded and that was what happened. she had heard from oghi that sometimes they simply let you go for no reason. she hoped it was like that, not she thought looking to her side at her sister. leaning on her and holding her hand.

no it has to be that.

--

inside a normal flat in a area of the ghetto was a woman she was trying to cook, but not haveing much luck. it seemed to her that it should be easy. it looked easy when oghi showed her but now that she tried it it all fell apart.

she shook her head and her long green hair swayed as she did. smoke started to come from one of the pans. 'oh dear' she said and opened the lid of the smoking pan and a huge flame burst out of it. instinctively she threw herself back onto the floor

she could hear someone at the door and it opened in came this normal looking man. it seemed to her that it was a rare person to help a stranger. she could not remember much but she could remember him finding her cold and alone in an alley

--

sitting there all alone and cold in the ally she was hungry and confused. she did not know where she was or how she got here. and everything was so different. she could not recognise anything. she sat there and cried

she she saw someone blocking the light of the street lamp. she looked up and there was this man. he seemed to be a little sad. but he knelt near her.

'are you ok?'he asked in a voice filled with kindness.

she looked up at him. looking at his eyes.

'are you lost? do you want to go back to the settlement?' he asked when she did not respond.

'i don't know' she answered looking away and pulling her legs against her body.

'what do you mean you don't know, are you hurt.'the man looked her over but she was not hurt not in that way. she had lost all her memories. she did not even know her own name.

'you don't seem to be hurt,' he concluded. 'is there anyone you know here someone i can call to pick you up?'

'no i don't remember anyone.' she told him sadly.

'you don't remember? you mean you don't remember anyting?'he asked a little shocked.

she looked up at his eyes again.'i have no memory before this place' she said'

'well you can't stay here' he said taking off his jacket. and he put it over her shoulders. 'don't worry' she said taking her hand and pulling her to a standing position. 'we will find out who you are' he said

'come i'll get you something to eat it looks like you've been through alot.' he said leading her away.

--

walking into his flat oghi was surprised at the huge amount of smoke filling his living room. the he saw her on the floor looking at him. her green hair was spread behind her and her amber eyes looked at him.

he ran over to her and knelt near her. 'are you aright he asked ' concern in oghi's voice.

she was still looking at him and a little scared perhaps when she shy said 'i'm fine.'

the looking away. she told him 'i.. i wanted to make you dinner like you showed me but it is all burned' looking at him again full or remorse.' i'm sorry i burned it all, please forgive me'

'don't worry about it, we can order pizza, you like that dont'you, i'll teach you how to cook later.' oghi told her glad that she was not hurt.

opening a window he looked back at her picking herself up from the floor. 'have you remembered anything about who you are?'

she looked over the mess on the stove and looked a bit sad. the looking at oghi 'no i didn't i though maybe if i did something familiar like cooking i would remember something. but it turns out i can't cook' she seemed a little sad at that confession.

putting his hand on her shoulder he smiled.'well it doesn't matter, i'm just glad you did not hurt yourself.'

--

The Ashford academy was lit up with light of all colors and there was a buzz of people talking. all of the students were dressed in there best clothes men in uniform like suites and the girl in dresses of all the colors of the rainbow. at the edge of the dance floor milly stood tapping her foot in annoyance.

it had been over an hour and a half and still nunnally and her brother had not shown up. the guest of honour should be on time she thought fuming silently as she stood looking over the students gathered here.

softly she muttered 'if nunnally doesn't show up soon..'

'president' she heard a woman say behind her.

milly turned and saw shirley. she was wearing a green dress and golden necklace with a butterfly. 'president, the ..' shirley then noticed milly's way of looking at her that made her feel very self-conscious.

'presi .. dent don't look at me like that' shirley said

milly then broke the stare and smiled at shirley. 'you look lovely in that dress shirley. very curvy' milly said teasing shirley some more.

then she heard something in the air. it was not really sound she heard it felt more like a vibration and she looked towards the academy's gates and she could see two knightmares but of them with some sort of wing attached to them and they were hovering in the air like sentinels.

no they were not hovering the were moving with the black limousine moving towards the entrance of the school. slowly it moved up the driveway almost stately. as the car came to a stop the two massive knightmares touched down gently a few meters in front of it and stood there looking out over the ball.

by now every one who was there was looking at the two knightmares or the car bearing the two flags if the imperial family. milly was already moving and dragging shirley with her who was complaining loudly that she could walk. it took a little longer than milly liked because you really could not run in high heels.

as she came there she could see a boy getting out of the limousine helped by an older man who looked somehow dangerous even in his well made suite. she recognised the boy from the television. he was the governor general Lelouch.

Lelouch walked around the limousine and opened the door for nunnally. he helped her out of the limousine. he looked around at the academy. he would have liked to be allowed to study in such a surroundings, Lelouch mused. then he looked at the crowd of students who were all gaping at them.

among them he saw a familiar face. well slightly familiar. she had changed allot and if he had not seen her security file he would probably not have recognised milly Ashford. still he escorted his sister who had suddenly become shy under the attention of every one present to milly Ashford.

as Lelouch and nunnally were walking to ball ground between the two towering kinghtmares, one of the knightmares announced too all 'Prince Lelouch vie Britannia and his sister princes nunnally vie Britannia'

milly looked around then she looked at shirley who was staring at lelouch. she looked absolutely cute like this milly thought. then she nudged shirley.

she came to life with a blush 'pre.. president.. '

'what's the matter shirley' she asked with feigned innocence

''nothing i was just..' she tried turning redder.

'could it be that you have been stuck by love at first sight?' she teased the younger girl.

more embarrassed sputtered followed from shirley

luckily she was saved from more teasing when Lelouch and nunnally arrived at milly. milly stepped forward and held out her hand for Lelouch to shake 'long time since the last time i saw you' she added with a smile.

lelouch let go of his sister shook milly hand. your right 'milly it has been to long. i hope we can see more of each other now that i live closer.'

'he, president you know him?' shirley cried out amazed.

milly blushed a little herself, but lelouch saved her from having to answer as he spoke. 'you might say we grew up together. milly's father was a close friend of my mothers.'he smiled at shirley as he explained. the his face took on a more serious tone,'but that was years ago, i haven't seen you in almost 7 years'he said as he turned back to milly.

'

she nodded too 'yeah.. seven years, but look at you' she continued in a more enthusiastic fashion 'your governor general, you must be proud'

lelouch smiled at that 'well i still have allot to do, but why don't u introduce me to this student council you have dragged my poor sister into'

then a blue haired boy came walking up to milly he looked a bit anxious. milly saw him and pulled him over to where she and lelouch were talking and introduced him.

Lelouch this is rival he is a member student council. the boy seemed to hesitate between awe and annoyance in a strange way as he looked at Lelouch. 'i'm Lelouch nunnally brother.' they shook hands.

then milly let go and turned to shirley

shirley just stood there still a little flustered. she could not really understand her own reaction to this man. but when he stood there just looking at her. she felt like. like.

leouch held out his hand. shirley blinked had she missed what he said because she was spacing out. no i must not let him think i'm stupid. i'm graceful, energetic. i'm ... she resolved ho shake his hand then and decisively took a step forward to shake his hand.

unfortunately the high heels she was unused to wear struck the stone at an odd angle and slid out from under her sending her falling on top of a stunned lelouch. shirley let out a yell as she fell on top of him.

they lay there only mere centimetres apart from each other looking into each others eyes. in the few seconds of shocked silence. lelouch hand went to her face and again he had the idea that he was very close to something. a door to a something greater. a greater good or greater evil he could not say.

he let his fingers drift to her face. and he could hear someone speaking his name but time seemed to slow. unconsciously his finger brushed shirleys face and he could hear breaking glass somewhere then there was blackness.

--

consciousness came slowly, like he was returning from somewhere far far away. he could still feel the feelings the nightmare had left him with, guilt. a girl in his hand dieing and he could do nothing to save her no matter how hard he tried.

moaning lelouch stirred.

'prince' came an immediate response to the moaning. 'are you all right?'

opening his eyes he could see the shirley looking at him. a shock went through him as he realised she was the girl in his nightmare. she looked at him intently too then he became aware of his suroundings.

he was still laying on the floor and next to him was his sister nunnally and his knight jeremiah. are you alright brother nunnally asked worried.

'i'm fine , i'm just a little tiered' lelouch lied as he said this a shirley got off him and was turning many dangerous shades of red from embarrassment. lelouch got up and stood there while nunnally looked him over too see if he was hurt, even after he insured her he was fine.

looking at shirley he thought back to the images that had survived into wakefulness. it was definitely her. but he was sure he had never seen her before, and yet he knew her somehow.

--

later it was of course time to dance and since he was an eligible young prince there were enough girls who wanted to dance with him. frankly it surprised him that so many girl wanted to dance with him.

the first dance was of course with his sister. 'are you happy nunnally?' he asked dancing with her.

'i am now i was a bit worried you had hurt yourself when shirley fell on you.' she said enjoying dancing with her brother.

'shirley he, she seems nice if a bit energetic.' he turner his sister as part of the dance and the took her hand again. 'maybe i should ask her to dance so she knows i don't hold her clumsiness against her.' lelouch told her in his most neutral tone.

'do you like her brother?' nunnally asked him

the question startled lelouch. 'euh well i .. don't know her wel enough.' shaking his head 'i would like to know her better i guess.' he told nunnally.

'well then u should ask her to dance i think she like you too.' nunnally told her brother to encourage him. she had not seem him interested in another girl for a long time.

--

every time lelouch thought of the girl in his nightmare he had the odd feeling like he was somehow remembering thing he had forgotten. he walked to shirley with his sister. she seemed in a good mood, he was glad for that.

they found shirley near milly Ashford. 'shirley, milly' nunnally greeted.

they both turned. milly seemed glad to see them both. but shirley almost instantly blushed again. then nunnally whispered something in millys ear. this seemed to please her. 'well lelouch' milly smiled 'i never thought you'd like.. ' she was interrupted by nunnally pulling her.

'well anyway i promised nunnally to show her .. euh something, later!' milly said being practically pulled away by nunnally

shirley and lelouch we left alone. as alone as you can be at a ball on ashfort academy. shirley stood there wanting to talk and ask a thousand thing but she could only stand there looking at him, then quickly look away. standing there fidgeting with her fingers.

'would you mind if we took a walk shirley?' lelocuh asked seriously. she nodded unable to say much.

silently they walked a little while away from the crowd. lost in though lelouch didn't hear her question. he only noticed when she slowed a little. he stopped and looked at her, still the nightmare's emotion echoed though him, guilt.

'shirley' lelouch said looking at her and trying to ignore images and emotion she somehow conjoured up.'i wanted to thank you for taking care of nunnally'

'eh.'. shirly said. 'it is not a problem she really friendly and kind' shirley told him shyly.

'and i wanted to thank you for helping find kallen, everyone was worried about her. the student council was not the same without her.oh. and i'm sorry i fell on you i didn't mean to..'

shirley babbled

'shirley when you fell on me did you.. lose consciousness too?'

she looked at him in he could not tell if it was shock from remembering when she fell on him or something else. 'i don't know, i was embarrassed. i don't really know , lulu'

'euh i mean lelouch' shirley corrected herself blushing more.

'prince lelouch.' she corrected herself again and would have bowed had lelouch not stoped her.

'lulu is fine. its ok. actually it reminds me of what euphy called me' lelouch said trying to calm shirley.

'euphy?' shirley asked curiously.

'euphy is my pet name for my half sister, princess euphimya.' lelouch told her thinking back to his half sister.

'shirley would you like to dance with me now? ' lelouch asked her to divert her.

she seemed stunned. 'dance' she mouthed as if she did not know what that word meant.

lelouch smiled at her and took her back to the dance area. 'don't worry i can teach you if you don't know how to dance.' he told her amused at her response.

'no i know how to dance lulu but i was just... just a little surprised...' shirley told him trying to recover her spacing out.

--

lelouch sat in his office, in his hand was the intelligence file of shirley fenette. nothing that even remotely hints at anything. it was so clean he doubted the file. but still his preoccupation with her was not really something based in facts. still it was more than a coincidence, it was something important but he did not know how to access it except that it had to do with the girl shiley.

the door opened and in came a woman, she was attractive in a dangerous way. lelouch looked up what is it violetta? he asked her gruffly. she held up the files in her hands. the files u requested my prince.

lelouch looked up at her standing there with the files in her hands looking a bit nervous. she must be the knightmare pilot jeremiah was so impressed by.lelouch thought.

he motioned for her to come forwards and she came standing in front of his desk at attention. 'relax violetta i don't stand on ceremony here. so your the pilot jeremiah has told me about.' lelouch told her putting down the file he held and picking up the files violetta had brought. flipping though them he discovered that they were the files regarding the matter of a knight for nunnally.

'jeremiah told u about that?' she asked him a bit stunned.

lookin up at violetta lelouch nodded.

'violetta do you agree with jeremiah assessment?' lelouch asked her looking over the files.

'about what my prince?' she asked nervously

'i assume he told u of my plans and how he disapproved about me taking on the role of undercover operative?'lelouch said his voice still neutral.

'he might have said something sir..' violetta siad only to be cut off by lelouch

'so what do u think violetta. is it a bad idea or not?' he asked

'i.. i am not really qualified to speak about it sir.' she tried backing away sensing a trap in the words.

i did not ask you if you were qualified, i asked for your opinion' he said harshly

'i.. i agree with jeremiah , prince i mean you have so many other responsibilities...' violetta tried to think of more words but she was just too nervous.

'mm.. your a loyal subordinate violetta. i had already come to much the same conclusion i guess it was my pride that kept me from backing off. besides i have something else to occupy my time now.' lelouch mused.

then he looked at violetta, as he did she stood a little straighter. 'violetta i want u to find me a man who can go undercover and lead this terrorist movement so we can end this insurgency once and for all' lelouch told her this time looking at her intently

'me, sir?' she asked surprised

'i need to know your worth in other thing than knightmare combat violetta, this is as good a test as any. i know you won't fail me.' he told her confidently. 'dismissed' lelouch said waiving her away.

'yes sir' she said before leaving.

--

sitting up in bed the green haired woman held her head. the thing she had wanted since she had been here had happened. on her forehead the sigil of geass burned red. she could remember all of it. but it was all wrong somehow twisted like a ribbon.

something had happened on the thought elevator, something very wrong.

next to her stirred a man and she looked at him. to her came two different memories. he was still asleep. she felt some attachment to him for helping her but it would be best if she left him. she had to find him.

'lelouch what have you done' she mouthed silently as she got out of bed and started to dress.

as she was dressed she looked back on the man sleeping there. it was naive for her to be attached to him. she had know thousands of men and..

it did not matter she took a piece of paper and a pen.

she left the not for him, it was not much to comfort him but it should keep him out of harms way she hoped he would not look for her.

--

Obligatory banter with reviewers

Sakuramsm Arcaellos Azraeal, thanks for your hints I might still revise chapter one to include a summery, the idea was that the setting was an alternate universe and so there was not clovis. Oh chapter 2 might be a little worse in grammar and spelling errors because words refused to do what I wanted. Ah well you'll notice yourself


End file.
